Mon voisin est un cinglé
by Tohru-Excel
Summary: Duo est emmerdé par un certain Mike Brant ... Fic terminée terminus !
1. Chapter 1

Coucou, c'est Tohru !

Voici la suite de cette petite fic ! Mon voisin est un cinglé ( de Mike Brant ) !

Bref, je vous laisse lire la suite !

Bisous à tous !

Bonne lecture !

**19H00 - 20H00**

Ils sont tous les deux installés à la table, mangeant une bonne assiette de spaghettis ...

Heero : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!

... et ce dans la joie et la bonne humeur !

Duo : Sèchez-moi ces larmes, okay ?

Heero : ... snif ... mais ...

Duo : J'vais finir pas vous appeler le crocodile ambulant, moi ...

Heero, affichant un petit sourire : ...

Duo, qui commence à se rassurer : ...

Heero : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!

Duo, retombant dans sa déception : ...

**"... laisse-moi t'aimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer ... rien qu'une nuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ..."**

Duo : _... ouais ... et cette putain de chanson qui se répète en boucle ... j'aurais dû lui casser la gueule dès le départ ..._

Heero : ... j'en ai marre de tous ces mecs qui m'éviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitent ... ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ...

Duo : Je pense que si vous arrêtiez de pleurer, y aurait bien plus de mecs qui viendraient vers vous ...

Heero : Mais j'y peux rien si je pleure tout le teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemps !!!

Duo : soupire Rassurez-moi, vous ne pleurez pas tout le temps ?

Heero : Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! La dernière fois que j'ai pleuré c'est que j'ai vu un couple sur un baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanc !!!

Duo : Ah ... et ... c'est si déprimant que ça ?

Heero : Vous ne pouvez pas compreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeendre !!! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!

Duo : _... allez ... courage ..._ pourquoi je ne peux pas comprendre ?

Heero  Parce queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!!

Duo : _Ouais, ça m'avance beaucoup ..._

Heero : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ...

Duo : Que vous arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?

Heero : Pour rieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen !!!

Duo : Mais alors pourquoi vous pleurez si vous n'avez aucune raison ?

Heero : ... si, il y a une raison ...

Duo : Alors pourquoi vous pleurez ?!

Heero : Mais pour rieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen !!! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ...

Duo : ... d'accord ... il y a une raison, mais en fait elle n'existe pas ...

Heero : C'est çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!

Duo : ... bon ... eh ben va falloir vous en trouver une ...

Heero : ... snif ...

**"... le plus beau de tous les voyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaages ..."**

Duo : _... il est con ou quoi ?..._

Heero le regarde avec des perles de larmes dans les yeux ...

Duo : _... mais j'avoue que là, j'ai envie de lui rouler une pelle monumentale, un bon truc là, avec la langue et tout ..._

Heero : ...

Duo : Vous êtes plus beau quand vous arrêtez de pleurer, vous savez ...

Heero, très rouge : ... c'est ... vrai ?...

Duo lui sourit. Il est soulagé ... il va peut-être en tirer quelque chose ...

Heero : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!

Duo : _... c'est pas possible ..._

Heero, hurlant de pleurs : C'EST LA PREMIÈRE FOIS QUE QUELQU'UN ME DIT CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!

Duo : _Ah ... un dépressif en mal d'amour ?_

Heero : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!! VOUS ÊTES TROP GENTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL !!!

Duo : Non non, je dis ce que je pense ... vous êtes vraiment très bea...

Heero : **OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!**

Duo : Bon, arrêtez !!! Calmez-vous parce que je...

Heero : ... alors ... c'était juste pour que j'arrête de pleurer ?...

Duo : N...non, pas du tout, je...

Heero : **OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!**

Duo : CALMEZ-VOUS JE VAIS PIQUER UNE CRISE !!!

Heero : **OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!**

Duo plaque ses mains sur les joues d'Heero, qui se contente de faire les gros yeux ...

Duo : **VOUS ALLEZ VOUS CALMER, OUI OU MERDE !?!**

**"... laisse-moi t'aimeeeeeeeeeeer ..."**

Duo : ... aaaaah ... ça fait du bien quand ça s'arrête ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ...

Heero : ... ouin ...

Duo : LA FERME !!! T'es mignon, mais...

Heero : OUIII...

Heero se retrouve avec un petit pain coincé dans la bouche ... de la part de Duo, bien sûr.

Duo : J'ai dit "la ferme", Blanche Neige !

Plus tard ...

**"... faire avec toiiiiiiiii ... le plus beau de tous les voyaaaaaaaageeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees ..."**

Heero, tournant sa fourchette dans ses pâtes : ...

Duo, qui a fini son assiette depuis un moment : T'as pas touché à tes pâtes ...

Heero : ...

Duo : Tu devrais manger avant que ça ne devienne froid ...

Heero : ... c'est déjà froid ...

Duo : ... mouais ... mais il faut que tu manges, ça te remontera le moral !

Heero : ...

Duo : Eh, n'oublie pas que je suis là ...

Heero : Ca, pour être là, vous êtes là c'est sûr.

**"... laisse-moi t'aimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer ..."**

Duo : _... cette putain de musique commence vraiment à m'barber ..._

Heero : Vous m'avez entendu pleurer tout à l'heure ? C'est pour ça que vous êtes venu, n'est-ce pas ?

Duo : Euh ... en fait, ...

Heero, se remettant à pleurer : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! J'EN ETAIS SÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛR !!! JE VOUS AI FAIT PITIE ALORS VOUS ÊTES VENU ME VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR !!!

Duo : TU VAS PAS RECOMMENCER !?!

Heero : MAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS EUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH !!! IL FAUT QUE JE PLEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUREUH MOI !!!

Duo : MAIS TU PEUX PAS COMPRENDRE QUE J'EN AI RAS-LE-CUL, MOI !?!

Heero : MAIS SI VOUS EN AVEZ MARRE, SORTEZ D'ICI !!!

Duo : NON, JE NE TE LAISSERAIS PAS SEUL !!! JE M'EN VOUDRAI, APRÈS !!!

Heero : ... mais ... pourquoi vous faites ça pour moi ?...

Duo : Parce que j'aime pas voir les gens mals.

Heero : C'EST BIEN CE QUE JE DISAIS !!! JE VOUS FAIS PITIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!

Duo : MAIS NON, BORDEL DE MERDE !!!

Heero : SI !!!

Duo : NON !!!

Heero : SI !!!

Duo : NON !!!

Heero : SI !!!

Duo : NON !!!

Heero : SI !!!

Duo : NON !!!

Heero : VOUS M'FAITES CHIER !!!

Duo : TOI AUSSI, TU M'FAIS CHIER !!!

Voisin : VOS GUEULES !!!

Duo et Heero : **TA GUEULE TOI-MÊME !!!**

Plus tard encore ...

**"... laisse-moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ..."**

Duo : ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ...

Heero : ... snif ...

Duo : TU...

Heero, pétrifié : ...

Duo : ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... dis ... y a quelqu'un, dans l'histoire ?...

Heero : ...

Heero acquiesce d'un petit signe de tête, les larmes aux...

Duo : NE...!!!

Heero, surpris : ...

Duo : ... pleure pas ...

Heero : ...

Duo : Elle t'a plaqué, c'est ça ?

Heero : "Il" ...

Duo : _Ah ... Glop ?_ Tu ... préfères les hommes ?...

Heero : ... hn ... ça ne vous dérange pas ?...

Duo : Moi aussi, j'ai un penchant pour les mecs.

Heero, avec un petit sourire : Ah !...

Il retire son sourire d'un seul coup ...

Duo : _... il serait intéressé ?..._

Heero : ...

Duo : Et ... il t'a fait quoi ?...

Heero : Rien ...

Duo : ...

Heero : ...

Duo : Il ne t'a vraiment rien fait à part te plaquer ?

Heero, en pleurs : **SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!**

Duo, réellement à bouts de nerfs : Arrête de...

Heero :  **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!**

Duo : ... 'tain, sont compliqués les ados ...

Heero : J'ai 18 ans !!!

Duo : C'est bien, t'es un grand garçon !

Heero continue de pleurer comme un malade ...

Duo : ET LES GRANDS GARCONS CA PLEURE PAS !!!

Heero : JE SUIS UN SENTIMENTAL !!!

Duo : FAIS COMME TU VEUX !!! APRÈS TOUT, PLEURE SI CA TE CHANTE !!!

Et tout à coup ... il arrête !

Duo, les yeux ronds : ...

Heero, sérieux : ...

Duo : ...

**20H00 !**

**Tsuzuku**


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou ! C'est Tohru !

Alors, vous aimez ? Bien sûr que oui ! Sinon, vous ne serez pas en train de lire ce chapitre ! Suis-je bête ...

Alors sans plus attendre, voici la suite de "Mon voisin est un cinglé" !

Gros bisous à tous !

Bonne lecture !

**20H00 - 21H00**

Heero : Dites-moi ... quand vous m'avez dit que j'étais beau ...

Duo : J'étais sincère. Je te trouve vraiment très ... beau.

Heero : ... merci ... mon ex ne me l'avait jamais dit ...

Duo : C'est vrai ?

Heero : ... moui ...

Duo  Mais c'est un con, ton ex.

Heero : un peu lol C'est vrai ...

**"... laisse-moi t'aimeeeeeeeeeeer ... laisse-moi t'aimeeeeeeeeeeeeeer ... rien qu'une nuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ..."**

Duo : Bon ... et si t'éteignais cette radio pour qu'on puisse parler plus calmement ?

Heero : Ah non ! Mike Brant, c'est mon seul ami !

Duo : _... heiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ????????_

Heero : ...

Duo : ... mais ... Mike Brant est mort depuis plus de 30 ans ...

Heero : ... il est ...

Duo : ...

Heero : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!! IL EST MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORT !!!

Duo : Euh ... non ! C'est une blague ! Il est toujours vivant, mais sur tes CDs !

Heero : ... moui, vous avez raison ...

Duo : Mais ... j'aimerais vraiment que t'éteigne ...

Heero : C'est hors de question, désolé. Mike Brant est ma seule raison de vivre, il me donne de l'espoir, il me donne du courage, il me rend plus fort, car il aime comme un fou, comme un soldat, comme une star de cinéma ... tu vois, il aime comme ça ...

Duo : _... il a fumé la moquette, celui-là ..._

Heero : C'est un sentimental, comme moi ... lui seul me comprend ...

Duo : _... euh ... il a chanté ces chansons bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen avant ta naissance, alors je ne pense pas qu'il te comprenne plus que ça en fait ... surtout s'il est __**MORT**_ Et si on parlait de ton copain ? Enfin, de ton ex ...

Heero : Non, parlons de Mike !

Duo : _Et il l'appelle par son p'tit nom, j'y crois pas ..._ Excuse-moi, mais Mike Brant tu vois, c'est pas trop ma tasse de...

Heero : Mais tout le monde aime Mike Brant !

Duo : ... excuse-moi de te le dire, mais c'est **un peu** passé date ...

Heero : Mais non ! Pas du tout ! C'est tellement actuel ! C'est tellement ... moi !

Duo : Bon, je crois que tu ferais mieux d'éteindre avant de perdre totalement la raison ...

Heero : NON !!! NE FAIS PAS CA !!!... euh ... excusez-moi, je vous ai tutoyé ...

Duo : Moi aussi je te tutoie, je ne vois pas le problème.

Heero : Mais vous êtes plus âgé que moi !

Duo : 2 ans, c'est pas énorme.

Heero : ... mais quand même ...

Duo : On s'en fout, okay ? Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu éteingne cette musique ...

Heero : Désolé, je refuse.

Duo : Ecoute tes aînés !

Heero : D'accord, mais dans ce cas-là, je te vouvoie et t'appelle "senpai" au lieu de "Duo".

Duo : C'est **hors de question** !!!

Heero : Alors je laisse ...

Duo : Mais ça me...

Heero, chantant : ... laisse-moi t'aimeeeeeeeeer ...

Duo : S'il te plaît, ne CHANTE **PAS** !!!

Heero : ...

Duo : ... là ... tout doux ...

Heero, blessé : Tu te fiches de moi ?

Duo : T'énerve pas ! C'était une connerie !

Heero : ... j'ai eu peur ...

Duo : T'inquiète, je suis pas là pour te nuire mais pour t'aider !

Heero : ... désolé ...

Duo : T'excuse pas, c'était une maladresse de ma part ...

Heero : J'ai mal pris votre humour, c'est tout ...

Duo : Ce n'était pas drôle du tout, j'étais à moitié agacé et quand j'essaye de détendre l'atmosphère, je deviens un peu agressif ... c'est à moi de m'excuser ...

Heero : ... hn ...

Duo : _mais c'est que je m'attendris ... réveille-toi Dudule, t'es là pour __**draguer**__, pas pour jouer les sentimentals !_ Reprenons ... ton ex ...

Heero : Oui, mon ex ... je l'ai rencontré l'année dernière ...

Duo : Ah ... ça fait pas longtemps alors ...

Heero : Il m'avait plu alors je me suis approché de lui ... mais il ne me parlait pas, il s'est contenté de me sauter dessus ...

Duo : _Merde ... faut pas que je lui saute dessus maintenant sinon ça va lui rappeller son ex ..._ Et il s'appelait comment ?

Heero : ... Treize Kushrenada ... il était en terminale ...

Duo : Quoi !? Treize Kushrenada ?! **LE** Treize Kushrenada ?! Celui qui se la pète et qui fait la pub sur le lait ?! Et qui trait la vache avec un sourire Colgate !?!

Heero, en pleurs : NE ME PARLE PAS DE CETTE PUB J'VAIS DEPRIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !!!

Duo : ... pardon ...

Heero : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!

**BEAUCOUP** de minutes plus tard ...

Heero : ... T.T ...

Duo : Et alors la suite de l'histoire ?

Heero : Excusez-moi, j'ai du mal à la raconter, c'est que c'est la première fois que j'en parle ...

Duo : Ah ...

Heero : ...

**"... rien qu'une nuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ..."**

Duo : _MIKE BRANT, TAIS-TOI !!!_

Heero : ... cette chanson ... elle me fait toujours pleurer ... snif ...

Duo : Alors éteins ! Comme ça tu ne pleureras plus !

Heero, pleurant à moitié : Mais ça me fait du bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen ...

Duo : T'en as jamais marre d'écouter une même chanson tout le temps ? _Et une chanson merdique en plus ?_

Heero : ... non ...

Duo : ...

Heero : ...

Duo, lorgnant la télécommande du lecteur CD qui est juste à côté d'Heero : ...

Heero, s'attendant à ce que Duo se jette dessus : ...

Duo, dans un élan extrème, saute sur la télécommande pour éteindre, mais Heero le retient avec force.

Heero, le tenant bien : Donne-moi ça !

Duo, se débattant : Non !

La chaise d'Heero n'est pas stable, mais ils continuent à se disputer la télécommande. Heero tient fermemant le bras de Duo, qui se tue à essayer d'appuyer sur ce putain de bouton d'arrêt, mais il n'y arrive pas parce qu'Heero est tenace. Ils se crèpent tellement le chignon que la chaise bascule ...

Duo : PUTAIN !!!

Heero : ATTENTION !!!

... et ils tombent l'un sur l'autre. La télécommande fait un vol plané et glisse ... sous un meuble !

Duo, allongé sur Heero, fixant la localisation de la télécommande : ... meeeerDEUH !!!... c'est pas vrai ...

Heero, la voix un peu prise : ... Duo ...

Duo : Qu...

Il lève sa tête pour voir Heero. Il est pire qu'une écrevisse et sa respiration est forte ...

Duo, mal à l'aise : ... ah ...

Heero, les yeux fermés, dans un état plus critique : ... lève-toi ... s'il te plaît ...

Duo, rouge : Ou...oui, bien sûr !

Il se relève lentement. Heero, toujours paralysé par ce qu'il ressent, reste à terre.

Duo : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Relève-toi.

Heero se lève à son tour, un peu rouge encore.

Duo : ... euh ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... on s'installe ?

Heero : ... oui ...

Ils se mettent à table.

Duo : ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... finalement, on laisse la chanson ...

Heero : ... merci ...

Duo : Toute façon, j'ai pas le choix !

**21H00 !**

**Tsuzuku**


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou ! C'est Tohru !

Comment ça va, sur la planète Internet ?

Voici la suite de "Mon voisin est un cinglé" !

Bonne lecture !

Bisous !

**21H00 - 22H00**

Duo : Donc, ton copain ... il ne te parlait pas ...

Heero : Presque pas ... il se contentait de me dire "bonjour", "je t'aime", "au revoir" ... pas un mot de plus ...

Duo : ... wouah ... il était bouché ...

Heero, se mettant encore à pleurer : ... ça tu peux le dire ...

Duo : soupire Comment t'as fait pour rester avec un con pareil ?

Heero : Je me pose moi-même la question ... c'est vrai : on passait notre journée ensemble sans s'échanger un seul mot, puis on allait chez lui ... et puis ... après je repartais ... aussitôt ... ( clin d'oeil, Yunie ! ) et dire que je suis resté avec lui ...

Duo : Tu devais vraiment être amoureux.

Heero : J'étais très amoureux ... et assez aveugle pour me laisser embobiner ...

Duo : ... ouais ... je vois ... c'est pas la joie ...

Heero : ... snif ...

Duo : ... quand même, le mec qui fait la pub du lait !

Heero : JE T'AI DIT DE NE PAS M'EN PARLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !!! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!

Duo : Excuse-moi ! EXCUSE-MOI !!! Ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît ... sinon je vais ... je vais ...

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux ...

Duo : ... je vais pleurer AUSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!

Heero : MAIS POURQUOI TU PLEUUUUUUUUUUUURE !?!

Duo : PARCE QUE J'EN AI MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRE !!! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!

Heero : MAIS CASSE-TOI SI T'EN AS MAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRE !!!

Duo : J'PEUX PAAAAAAAAAAS !!!

Heero : MAIS SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! VA-T-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN !!! LAISSE-MOI TOUT SEUL COMME UN PAUVRE PETIT CHAT ABANDONNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!

Duo : MAIS T'ES CON OU QUOI !?! J'VEUX PAS TE LAISSER SEUL MAIS J'EN PEUX PLUUUUUUUUUUUS DE TON CINEMAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!

Heero : J'TE FAIS PITIE C'EST CAAAAAAAAAAA !?!

Duo : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! C'EST CAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! TU ME FAIS TROP PITIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!

Heero : T'ES MECHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANT !!!

Duo : ET TOI T'ES CHIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANT !!! ESPECE DE TAPETTE !!! ( accessoirement, Duo est un peu cinglé lui aussi ! )

Heero : QUOI !?! REPETE CE QUE T'AS DIT ET J'TE FOUS UNE CALOTTE !!!

Duo : VAS-Y !!! T'AS PAS LES biiiiiiiiiiiiip POUR CA !!!

Heero : C'EST CA, TU VAS VOIR !!!

Duo : OUAIS !!! VAS-Y !!! FRAPPE-MOI !!!

Heero, se levant en préparant sa main : TU VAS LA SENTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR !!!

Duo : C'EST CAAAAAAAAAAA !!! T'AS RIEN DANS LES BRAS !!!

Voisin : **C'EST PAS UN PEU FINI, CE BOUCAN !?!**

Duo et Heero, sortant de l'appart' : **PUTAIN J'VAIS L'BUTER !!!**

**"... laisse-moi t'aimeeeeeeeeeeer ... rien qu'une nuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ..."**

Plus tard ...

Duo : C'est fou comme ça passe les nerfs ...

Heero : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!! JE NE PEUX PAS CROIRE QUE J'AIE FAIT DU MAL À UN PAUVRE INNOCEEEEEEEENT !!!

Duo : Tu vas pas t'y remettre !?

Heero : MAIS C'EST AFFREUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUX !!! IMAGINE QU'IL PORTE PLAINTE CONTRE MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! Je vais être recherché par la police, je serai un délinquant criminel, ils vont me rechercher dans tout le pays, ils vont me condamner à la prison à perpétuité, je vais mourir de dépression et...

Duo : NON !!! Tout va très bien se passer !!!

Heero : ... mais ... mais je ...

Duo : 'Tain, s'il t'a plaqué pour ça, je le comprends, le pauvre gars ...

Heero, aggrippant ses doigts à la chemise de Duo : COMMENT PEUX-TU DIRE CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !?!

Duo : Mais t'es tout le temps en train de brâiller !!! C'est chiant à la fin !!! Essaye de m'comprendre !!!

Heero : ... voui ...

Il regarde ses pieds ...

Duo : Bon, je m'excuse ... j'm'en veux maintenant, t'es content ?

Heero, comme un gamin : C'est bien fait !

Duo : ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... ouais ...

Ils se remettent à table.

Duo : ... bon ... mais c'est vrai que ton ex, c'était un connard ...

Heero, un peu rouge : ...

Duo : J'VAIS LUI FAIRE LA PEAU !!! L'EST OÙ !?! J'AI ENVIE DE TAPER, LÀ !!!

Heero : NON, NE FAIS PAS CA !!! Ecoute le chant des petits oiseaux ...

Duo : _... il a fumé un pèt ou quoi ?_

Heero : attaque yeux de cocker ! 

Duo : ... bon ... et il a fait quoi d'autre ?

Heero : Ben ... il m'a lâché sous prétexte qu'il y avait mieux que moi : Chang Wufei !

Duo : Ah ... et c'est qui, ce Wufei ?

Heero : Un homme avec qui je l'ai vu sortir ... il me trompait avec ... mais c'est vrai qu'il est plus beau que moi et que il est plus...

Duo : Mais non, plus beau que toi ça n'existe pas !... à part moi, bien sûr ... Mais c'est un imbécile, c'est tout !

Heero : ... mais ... il est chinois !

Duo : Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'un chinois pourrait avoir de plus que toi ?

Heero : Un sabre pour couper les pastèques et faire des numéros de danse !

Duo : ????????????????????

Heero : Je l'ai vu ! Il est danseur !

Duo : ... euh ... c'est pô une raison ...

Heero : Mais si ! Moi, je n'avais rien d'autre à lui offrir que mon corps et mes sentiments !

Duo : C'est le plus important dans un couple, non ? Quand on épouse quelqu'un, c'est pas parce qu'il fait de la danse ou quelque chose d'autre, c'est pour sa personne !

Heero : ... moui ...

Duo : ... toi, t'as pas eu de relation sérieuse ...

Heero : C'est la seule relation que j'ai eue !

Duo : ... euh ?

Heero : Y a de quoi être dégoûté des hommes après !

Duo : Je compatis, je compatis ...

Heero : ...

Duo : Eh, quand on est amoureux, on se parle, on écoute l'autre, on essaye de le rendre heureux, on sort avec lui, on partage des choses, ... on se créée une vie avec lui, quoi.

Heero : Que dans les romans.

Duo : Meuh non ! Tu crois que ça dis quoi, les romans ?... okay, c'est bien tourné, faut que ce soit joli mais bon, il y a quand même du vrai ... et même beaucoup ...

Heero : ... alors ... tu penses que ... toi et moi ...

Duo, catégorique : Ca, ça reste à voir.

Heero : ... je croyais que ...

Duo : Faut que je réfléchisse ; à priori oui, mais malheureusement, certains points n'entrent pas dans mes critères, désolé.

Heero : ... OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!

Duo : _Comme ça, par exemple ..._

Heero : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!

Duo : Courage, pour me séduire, tu dois trouver le truc.

Heero : Hein ?

Duo : ... comme ...

**"... faire avec toiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ... le plus beau de tous les voyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaages ..."**

Duo : ... arrêter d'écouter cette chanson à la con.

Heero : ...

Il part éteindre le lecteur.

Duo : Et arrêter de brâiller toutes les deux minutes parce que ça me tape sur les nerfs.

Heero : ... je vais faire de mon mieux ...

Duo : ...

Heero : ... et après ?

Duo : Il va falloir que tu t'armes de patience ...

Heero : Mais... C'est pas vrai !!!

Duo : C'est facile d'obtenir ce que l'on veut, finalement ... _bien sûr que je te veux, joli coeur ... même si tu brâilles tout le temps ..._

Heero, donnant un coup sur la table : TU ES...

Le verre de Duo tombe, et se brise par terre.

Heero : ... mince ...

Duo : C'est pas grave ...

Duo se baisse pour ramasser les débris ...

Heero : Attends ! Je vais m'en...

Duo : AÏE !!! PUTAIN !!!

Heero, s'agenouillant à sa hauteur : Ca va ?!

Duo : T'inquiète ...

Duo s'est coupé de le doigt en ramassant un bout de verre.

Heero : ... oh non ...

Duo : ...

**22H00 !**

**Tsuzuku**


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou ! C'est Tohru !

Alors, comment ça va ? Chauds pour la suite ?

Alors c'est parti ! "Mon voisin est un cinglé" !

Bisous !

Bonne lecture !

LET'S GO !!!

**22H00 - 23H00**

Heero : C'EST HORRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBLE !!! TU VAS PERDRE TOUT TON SANG ET PUIS TU VAS MOURIR !!! OH NON !!! J'AI TUE QUELQU'UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN !!!

Duo : LA FERME !!!

Heero : ATTENDS, NE BOUGE PAS, J'APPELLE LE SAMU !!!

Duo : Tu vas te calmer, oui !?!

Heero, effondré : C'est de ma fauuuuuuuuuute ...

Duo : Pas du tout, je me suis fais ça tout seul ...

Heero, reprenant son calme : ... passe-le-moi ...

Il prend la main de Duo. L'index saigne au bout.

Heero : Attends, je vais chercher du désinfectant ...

Duo : _Tiens, l'est plus calme et __**normal**__ d'un seul coup ..._

Heero va voir dans la salle de bain. Puis il ressort.

Heero, arrivant avec une boîte de pansements : Il n'y a plus de dakin ... juste des pansements ...

Duo s'assoit. Heero prend sa chaise et la met à en face de lui. Il prend sa main et regarde son doigt.

Heero : ...

Il avance sa bouche, et suce la plaie. Duo rougit un peu, il n'a pas l'habitude ...

Duo : ... tu ... fais quoi ?

Heero, naturellement : ... je soigne ta plaie.

Duo : Ouais mais ...

Heero est reparti.

Duo : ...

Il arrête, puis prend un pansement. Il le dépose sur le doigt de Duo.

Heero : Voilà. C'est bon.

Duo : ...

Heero a les larmes qui montent aux yeux, mais il se retient pour ne pas énerver Duo.

Duo : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas encore ?

Heero : C'est que je m'en veux ... je me suis énervé et...

Duo : Non, c'est pas grave ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ...

Heero : ... OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!

Duo, qui commence à s'habituer : Mais non ... c'est pas grave ... c'est rien ...

Heero : MAIS JE N'AIME PAS FAIRE DU MAL AUX GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENS !!!... et je ne voulais surtout pas te faire mal à toi ...

Attaque yeux de cocker dépressif.

Duo : Arrête ton cinéma, c'est rien qu'une égratignure ...

Heero : ... je ne fais que vous causer des soucis depuis le début de la soirée ...

Duo : Mais non, ne dis pas n'importe quoi ... en fait, si ... mais c'est pas grave, d'accord ?

Heero : Mais siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii c'est graaaaaaaaaaaaave !!! Tu es venu avec toute ta gentillesse et toute la passion bleue de ton coeur et l'espoir de faire revivre mon âme mais je t'ai mis des sacs de plomb sur tes ailes d'argent et tu t'es scrachéééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé !!!

Duo : ... j'vois pas c'que tu veux dire ... je t'ai dis que c'était pas grave ! Là ! Alors arrête de pleurer !

Heero : ... snif ...

Duo : ... t'as pas fini tes pâtes ...

Heero : ... voui ...

Duo : Et si tu les mangeais ?

Heero : ... mais elles sont froides ...

Duo : Les spaghettis froids, c'est très bon. J't'assure.

Heero : ... si tu le dis ...

Il prend sa fourchette, tout tristounet, et pique dans une pauvre pâte pour la manger lentement.

Duo : Alors ?

Heero : ... c'est très bon ...

Duo : Ca me rappelle quand je suis rentré de ma première journée d'études, il faisait chaud et je transpirais dans mon T-shirt, ça sentait le bouc ... enfin bref ! J'étais crevé, et je me suis préparé des pâtes comme celles-là, et puis j'ai eu un coup de fil au moment de manger et y avait un mec qui m'a barbé avec sa pub sur les crédits, et j'ai eu du mal à le revoyer paître et puis j'allais pas lui raccrocher au nez ... ça a duré une demi-heure ...

Heero, mâchant : écoute attentivement 

Duo : Et quand je suis retourné à mes pâtes, elles étaient froides. Et j'étais très étonné. Eh ben ... c'était un régal, je m'en suis refait après. Une anecdote, comme ça ...

Heero : Et c'est vrai que que tu sens le bouc quand tu transpires ?

Duo : ... ouais, c'est pour ça que je mets du dé... POURQUOI TU DIS CA !?!

Duo est mort de honte ...

Duo : _Et merde, il va me voir comme un vieux déguelasse ..._

Heero : J'adore les mecs qui sont virils !...

Duo : ... moi ? Viril ? Noooooooooon ! Tu me flattes mais je ne le suis pas ! Sinon je ne mettrais pas du dé...

Heero : ...

Duo : Oublie ce que j'ai dit.

Heero : lol

Duo, entièrement rouge : C'est pas drôle !

Heero prend des pâtes et ... éclabousse de la tomate sur la **belle** chemise blanche de Duo ...

Heero : OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!! J'AI ENCORE FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE DE MAL !!! JE SUIS IMPARDONNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABLE !!!

Duo : ... Heero, arrête ... c'est pas grave, ça se lave ...

Heero : ... mais la tomate ça tâche ...

Duo : Je sais, ça tâche ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ...

Heero : ... regardez ... la tâche que je vous ai faite ... on dirait un coeur ... et une fleur à côté ...

Duo : _Heero le hipie, youpi, peace and love toi aussi._ ( tiens ? Sujet de fic ? )

Heero : Tu trouves pas ?

Duo : ... euh ...

Il regarde avec perplexité ...

Duo : ... ouais ... un peu ... _si il veut ..._

Heero : ... ça fait un motif pour cette chemise ...

Duo : ... pourquoi pas ? C'est plutôt drôle je trouve !

Heero : Ouais ! lol

Duo : lol

Heero : On va lancer une mode ! Tomate à toutes les sauces ! Et même bolognaise !

Duo : lol

Heero reprend son repas.

Heero : Tu en veux ?

Duo : Non merci, je n'ai pas faim.

Heero : ...

Duo : ...

Heero : ... mon ex n'avait pas de discussion ... je n'étais qu'un corps pour lui ... je n'arrive toujours pas à encaisser le choc ... et ... et là ... je vois quelqu'un qui ... qui s'intéresse à moi pour ... ce que je suis ... je n'y croyais plus ...

Duo : ... hum ...

Heero, avec des yeux de cocker : ... vous êtes la personne la plus gentille que j'ai rencontrééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééée !!!

Duo : Faut pas exagérer ...

Heero : Mais ... mais ...

Duo : Mange tes pâtes au lieu de déconner.

Heero : Vi !

Il se jette sur son plat.

Duo : Bolognaise, bolognaise, t'es pas niaise, bolognaise, ...

Heero : ???

Duo : T'inquiète, je délire ...

Heero : Tu insinuerais que je suis niais ?

Duo : Pas du tout ! Je ... t'es pas niais, t'es pleurnichard, c'est tout. Bah, ça a son charme de pleurer comme un gamin, et puis tu pisseras moins après.

Heero : ... c'est vrai que j'ai du charme ?...

Duo, avec un grand sourire : Bien sûr !

Heero : ... et c'est vrai que je pisserais moins après ?

Duo : Non, ça c'est une blague ... ;;;

Heero : ... snif ...

Duo, essuyant les larmes d'Heero : Allez, sèche-moi ces larmes de crocodile ... ( crocolion¤ ! PTDR ! )

Heero rougit face au geste tendre de Duo ...

Duo, retirant sa main : ... dis, la chanson que j'ai chanté tout à l'heure, ça pourait être le slogan de notre nouvelle mode !

Heero : ... ce serait ...

Duo : Très con.

Heero : ... c'est ça !

Duo et Heero : MDR

Heero finit son plat de bolognaises.

Heero : Il est ... il est tard ! Tu ne veux pas rentrer ?

Duo : Non, je suis bien ici ...

Heero lui sourit. Duo le regarde dans les yeux avec un sourire charmeur, puis baisse ses yeux jusqu'à ... ses lèvres ... il fronce un peu les soucils ...

Duo, s'approchant d'Heero petit à petit : ... attends ... tu as ... de la tomate sur les lèvres ...

Et il l'embrasse sur le coup. Heero ne se débat pas, il n'est pas contre même ...

Heero, après le baiser : ... Duo ...

Duo : ...

Il récupère la tomate qu'il a récupéré sur les lèvres d'Heero.

Heero : ... embrasse-moi encore !

Duo : Avec plaisir !

Duo se lève et attire Heero dans ses bras, pour un autre baiser, cette fois passionné et **beaucoup moins** timide ...

Le petit brun saute à la taille de Duo et y entoure ses jambes, en continuant de l'embrasser, ses mains tenant son visage. Duo ouvre plus la bouche, et Heero en profite bien ...

Duo recule jusqu'au coin chambre, et Heero, avec un air canaille, le fait basculer sur le lit.

Duo, souriant : Eh, du calme !

Heero : Non, je ne me calmerais pas !

Il continue de l'embrasser avec autant de fougue ...

**23H00 ... et ils ne sont pas couchés !**

**Epilogue : le lendemain matin ...**

Duo se réveille ... entièrement dénudé ! ( vous vous en doutiez, hein ? ) Avec un Heero dans la même tenue, allongé sur son ventre. Il le regardait dormir avec un grand sourire.

Duo, tout endormi : ... 'jour ...

Heero : Salut.

Duo : ... l'est quelle heure ?... faut que j'aille à la fac ...

Heero : On est Samedi aujourd'hui, alors repose-toi.

Duo : ... ouais ... d'accord ...

Il l'embrasse. Il le serre dans ses bras et ferme les yeux.

Duo : _... finalement je l'ai ... mon bô bisho ... mon Heechan à moi ... en plus, je l'ai aidé à se sentir mieux ... le pauvre ... maintenant, je vais le rendre heureux ..._

Il s'endort, ses pensées tournées vers son "Heechan". Et son Heechan en question est très heureux. D'ailleurs, il affiche un petit sourire carnassier ...

Heero : _... quel pigeon ..._

**Owari !**

**PTDR !!!**

Alors, vous avez aimé ? Dites des nouvelles, please !

Bisous à tous !

Bisous !

Tohru

¤ Savez-vous ce qu'est-un crocolion ? Non ? Et savez-vous pourquoi il est méchant ? Non plus ? En fait, le crocolion, il a une tête de crocodile d'un côté, et une tête de lion de l'autre. Et comme il a une tête de crocodile d'un côté, et une tête de lion de l'autre, eh ben il a pas de trou du cul ! Alors quand il a envie de couler un bronze, il peut pas ! Il est donc constipé, et c'est pour ça qu'il est très méchant !

PS : Pour ceux qui connaissent "Le destin de Lisa", vous trouvez pas que Richard a une tête de crocolion ? PTDR


End file.
